


A Night at the Opera

by Fillingless_pie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillingless_pie/pseuds/Fillingless_pie
Summary: Hannibal and Will go out to the Opera only to run into Hannibal’s favorite patient, Franklyn. The night just became a little more bareable for Will and unbareble for Hannibal.





	A Night at the Opera

Will must really love Hannibal if he was willing to put on a suit and go out and be sociable for an evening. Will stared down at the blue suit Hannibal had bought him, it wasn't too extravagant but Will knew it probably cost more than his entire wardrobe put together. Will had told Hannibal that there was no need to go and buy him a new suit, but of course Hannibal being Hannibal had bought him one anyways. There was no stopping that man when he put his mind to something. Just then Will’s phone when off, a text from Hannibal. 

“I’m leaving my house now, I’ll be there in about 30 minutes” 

Will let out a sigh. ‘Might as well get this over with’ he thought putting on the blue suit. The suit was over all simple. Navy blue slacks, a matching jacket and a light blue button up, no tie thankfully. Will noted how it fit perfectly even though he hadn’t given Hannibal his measurements, but then again he was dealing with Hannibal. He walked in the bathroom putting some product in his hair knowing it would make Hannibal happy if he at least tried to look presentable. He let the dogs out and put the food out for them having made it earlier in the day. Hannibal’s car pulled up just as he was letting them back in. 

Hannibal’s suit was surprisingly simple, a grey 3 piece suit with a blue tie that matched Will’s suit. He walked up to Will who was letting the rest of his pack in.  
“You look exquisite mylimasis” Hannibal whispered once he got to Will.  
“And you look good enough to eat” Will replied giving Hannibal a quick kiss, “are you sure you don’t want to stay here instead, I’m sure we could find some interesting activities.” Will said against Hannibal’s mouth.  
“I’m sure we will have time after the show dear.”  
“Yea, but why wait”  
“As tempting as that is, I’m going to have to insist on going to the show”

Will let out a groan, earning a chuckle from Hannibal, as he locked his door. “I must really love you to be going to this thing.” “That love is greatly appreciated and returned” Hannibal replied which got an eye roll from Will. 

Hannibal opened the door for Will before crossing over to the drivers side and pulling out of the driveway. “I greatly appreciate you coming along tonight” Hannibal said breaking the silence. Will responded with a smile and interlaced his fingers with Hannibal’s. The two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the car ride.

—————————————

Wills nerves finally caught up with him once they were on the steps of the Opera house. “They serve alcohol at these things, right?”  
Hannibal let out a chuckle “Yes dear, though I would like you to remain somewhat sober through the evening”  
“I’m here, I’m not making anymore promises.” At that Hannibal let out a real laugh. As soon as the entered Hannibal grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Will, which he graciously accepted. Hannibal made small talk with the other guest with Will at his side sipping his champagne and nodding every once in awhile.

“Dr. Lecter” a voice called from behind them. Will felt Hannibal tense net to him for a moment before returning to his conversation.Then the voice called out again, Will couldn’t help but turn around, there he saw who the voice belonged to. A short, plump, sweaty man. When the man called out for the third time Hannibal finally turned around.  
“Funny seeing you here Dr. Lecter. How are you?” The awkward little man asked.  
“I’m fine Franklyn, how are you” Hannibal said through a fake smile. The man seemed overjoyed that Hannibal was talking to him.  
“Oh I’m amazing doctor,” at this moment Franklyn noticed Will “Oh you must think me terribly rude for not introducing myself to your acquaintance” Frankly rambled on not seeming to really care about Will or rudeness.  
“Franklyn this really isn’t appropriate. We’ve talked about this before” Hannibal tried to sound polite but Will could clearly hear the annoyance in his voice, Franklyn apparently didn’t. Just as he was about to say something the lights flickered.

“That looks like our que to find our seats. Goodbye Franklyn” Hannibal said all but pulling Will away.  
“Oh well maybe our seats are near each other, we could walk with each other.” Franklyn said desperately.  
“I’m afraid that highly improbable seeing as I reserved a private box for Will and myself. It was good seeing you Franklyn but we really must go now” Franklyn couldn’t even get another word in before Hannibal had pulled Will up the stairs towards their box. It took everything in Will not to burst out laughing, Hannibal who was normally so calm and poise was now frantic and flustered. 

“And who exactly was that pleasant man?” Will asked as soon as they took their seats. Hannibal rolled his eyes “His name is Franklyn he's one of my patients. He’s a little obsessed with trying to be my friend.” Hannibal said shortly.  
“Dr. Lecter do you mean to tell me you have a stalker,” this earned Will a glare “should I be worried about competition”  
“Right now the only competition is which one of you will be the main dish at my next dinner party” Will didn’t even try to contain his laugh at that. The lights dimmed and the show started, Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder ready for the first act to end so he could continue teasing his lover.

———————————————————

 

“What do you think?” Hannibal asked as they walked back to the lobby after the first act. “It was good but I liked watching your reaction even more” Will said smiling up at Hannibal, his hand was squeezed in return. Just as Will was about to ask something the annoying little man from earlier approached them. “Beautiful wasn’t it, simply breathtaking.” He said completely ignoring Will.  
“Yes I agree, now if you’ll excuse us Will and I were about to grab a drink from the bar”  
“Oh so was I let me join you” Franklyn said excitedly, Hannibal was about to object but Will cut in quicker.  
“We would be delighted for you to join us, wouldn’t we Hannibal.” Hannibal sent a glare Will’s way but he ignored it. Franklyn looked like he was about to burst, too excited to get words out he only shook his head yes. 

Franklyn stood as close as he could to Hannibal causing Hannibal to frown and Will to laugh. Will didn’t pay attention to any of Franklyns ramblings he was to busy watching Hannibal’s face. Franklyn didn’t seem to notice Hannibal’s disgust or Wills disinterest. Will was pretty sure the man was talking about cheese now. Finally Hannibal’s saviour came as the light flicked on and off again. 

“See you before act three I guess. Goodbye Dr. Lecter, bye Phil was it” Before Will could correct the man he was gone.  
“Back to the seats I guess.” Will said getting up. Before he could start walking to the box Hannibal grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the exit.  
“Um, Hannibal our seats are the other way.”  
“Yes I’m aware Will but I cannot spend another minute with that insufferable man.” Hannibal quickly got his car from valet and pulled away from the opera as fast as he could.

“As for you William I should cook you into some soup or some other dish” Hannibal said with a frown. 

“Awe you wouldn’t do that to me, you love me way too much.” Will laughed kissing Hannibal’s check. Hannibal didn’t respond. “Ok I’m sorry I lead Franklyn on, but I had to entertain myself somehow, its only fair seeing as you dragged me to the opera. Ok I’m sorry please forgive me.” All he got was a side glance from Hannibal. “Pretty please Hannibal, I promise not set anymore crazy patients on you. Can you please forgive me pretty please, I'll do anything” Hannibal raised his eyebrow at that. “Maybe you could earn my forgiveness” He said pulling into Wills driveway .

“Oh I’m sure I could.” Will said leaving over the counsel and kissing Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for this fandom. Feed back is welcomed and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
